


Something You Forgot

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Alesha are out past their bed time, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something You Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember much about Doug and Alesha, sorry!
> 
> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 11: Write about Doug and Alicia. What’s life like for them, constantly going to war but still making time for each other?

Doug and Alesha come home late one night and Carlos is, only naturally, very worried. They’d gone off to war that morning and he’d heard nothing from them still, even though it was nearly midnight. He sat up and waited, however, concerned something might have happened to one of them and they’d need help when they got back.

They finally stumbled in around two in the morning, both exhausted. Alesha came in first, laying their weapons down by the door and sitting down in front of the fire place. 

Doug followed soon after, following Alesha’s lead and setting his weapons by the door, but going to the kitchen, and Carlos was relieved to see that they both looked relatively unharmed.

A few minutes later, Doug returned with a mug in each hand, giving one to Alesha, who thanked him quietly and took a drink from it.

They sat together in front of the fire place, even though there was no fire lit, and Carlos watched them for a long moment, smiling proudly and thinking that maybe there was someone he should be talking to right about now.


End file.
